Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by dakrazykat1030
Summary: Massie was kicked out of her alpha spot by her 'friends' and made into a complete LBR. she moves to Hollywood with Claire, her only friend, and they become the most successful actresses out there. but three years later, they come back, seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: they are now 16 and the most wanted girls in Hollywood.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the clique books or characters. We also do not own the song, Shake It, by the brilliant band, Metro Station.

Hollywood Airport

August 10, 2008

Hollywood, CA

3:33 PM

"Ehmagawd!!! I can't believe we'll be back home within hours!!! I'm so excited!" Claire squealed while racing to the gate.

"Geesh, Claire, slow down!!! Stop running, you'll get hurt!" Massie said in a joking manner. The girls were super excited to be going home. They missed their families so much it wasn't even funny.

"I'm not running! Its called speed walking in comfy shoes rather than wearing 6 inch heels and pulling 5 suitcases." Claire retorted with a grin while waiting for Massie to catch up. They walked together dodging the paparazzi until they got to the gate of their private jet where the security guards blocked them off.

"Okay, we're here." Massie said as she strutting into the baby blue and purple plane with their initials carved on the outside. Claire followed her into the plane and then got herself situated, as did Massie. Claire then looked around the plane to see if anything had changed since the last time they were on it. The plane was fairly large for a private plane. It had 2 bedrooms, one Massie's and one Claire's, 3 LCD high-def televisions, 2 bathrooms, 1 fully loaded kitchen, computers, DDR, Guitar Hero, and much, much more. It was more like they were at a home instead of on a plane.

When she looked up to find Massie, she saw her going into her bathroom, probably to shower and freshen up. Claire used this free time to think about why they were going back in the first place. One word… revenge!

When Claire left at the end of 7th grade to fulfill her dream as an actress, the Pretty Committee fell apart. They got sick of Massie always bossing them around in the beginning of 8th grade. They wanted revenge, so they completely destroyed her life. First they left her, then they pulled away the Briarwood Boys, including her boyfriend, Derrick (not Derrington worthy anymore), and lastly, they stole all her admirers. Everyone hated her, not even LBRs would accept her. Massie couldn't take it so she packed her things and took the first flight to LA to be with her bffl, Claire, and start a new life.

Claire really wanted to revenge her ex-friends but wanted to kiss one of them at the same time. Yup, it's Cam.

Claire had almost everything she wanted in life, fame, fortune, true friends, and acting; everything but a boyfriend. She missed Cam; she really thought he was the one for her. Of course she hadn't talking to him for three years, but yet she still missed him. She's already told Massie who worried about Claire. Massie always told her to get over Cam but she would tell Massie the same thing about Derrick and then Massie would always lie and say that that isn't true. Then the girls would always get into a mini argument but it would always end with a laugh. They could never stay mad at each other for long.

She thought of Massie as sister and a best friend for life. She and Massie were closer than ever. They did everything together; they shopped, ate, lived in the same house, laughed, cried, and planned their futures intertwined. Massie was all she ever needed in a friend, but what she liked most about her was how she listened and gave a shoulder to cry on and how she understood.

After about 10 minutes of thinking, the plane started to takeoff. She gazed out her window and silently said good-bye to her home of 3 years. She wasn't sad to leave it, but she was desperately anxious to get revenge on the ones who had hurt her and her best friend.

**Massie and Claire's Private Jet**

August 10, 2008

**4:56 PM**

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door

_  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm _

_  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_

_  
Tonight you're falling in love _

_  
This feeling's tearing me up_

_  
Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_

_  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_

_  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, shake it

_  
Shake, Shake, Sha-_

"Hullo?" Claire answered in a bland tone, on her phone.

"Claire, honey, is that you?" a familiar voice sounded.

"Ummmmm… who is this?" Claire asked suspiciously

"Merri-Lee Marvil, you remember, Dylan's mom."

"Ohhh… Ms. Marvil. Any special reason for calling??" _I wonder why she's calling me. And how did she get my number?_ Claire wondered.

"Well, sweetie, if you remember, I do The Daily Grind. I was looking for topics on next week's show and I realized that you and Massie haven't been on it. How could I forget "The Sweethearts Of Hollywood"? I felt like such a fool. Anyway, I'll stop beating around the bush, would you girls like to be on the show August 11th?" asked the talk show host.

"EH MA GAWD!" Claire screamed as Massie came running into the room. She was wearing nothing but a bathrobe and her hair was wrapped up in a towel. Massie's expression made Claire chuckle a bit.

"KUH-laire!! Are you okay?? What happened…" Massie trailed off as I put a finger to her mouth telling her to be quiet.

"Yes, yes Ms. Marvil!!! We would love too! In fact, we'll be flying back to Westchester for the school year on Sunday so we'll see you then. Thank you, uh-huh, of course I'll tell Mass. 'k then, bye-bye" Claire said as she hung up.

"EHHHHHMMMMAAAAGGGAAAWWWDDD!!!!!!" Claire screeched as Massie covered her ears.

"KUH-LAIRE!!! U ALMOST BROKE MY EARDRUM!!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!" Massie yelled.

"Mass!!! We're gonna be on The Daily Grind!!!!" Claire screamed

"OOOOOOOMMMMMMMGGGGGGG!!!! I've wanted to be on that show since I was a kid!!!" Massie said very excitedly.

"I know!!! Me too! It's on the 11th," replied Claire.

"Okie-dokie then, but we have go shopping for new outfits." Massie said with a laugh.

"Ha! That's a definite" Claire responded as Massie headed back to the bathroom so she could finish freshening up.

**Alicia's House**

August 10, 2008

**Westchester, NY**

Alicia patiently waited for Kristen and Dylan to arrive for her weekly Friday night sleepovers. Kristen arrived on time, but Dylan on the other hand was running late. Alicia and Kristen talked while they waited so Dylan until they were interrupted!

"ALICIA!!! I HAVE MAJOR GOSSIP!! REQUESTING 50 POINTS, PLEASE!" Dylan said as she sprinted in nearly out of breath!

"This better be good," Alicia muttered while taking out her palm pilot.

" Massie and Claire are gonna be on The Daily Grind next Monday!!!" Dylan said as Kristen and Alicia's faces were filled with fear….

"Sorry Dylan, I don't take gossip on those bitches…"Alicia said angrily as she closed her palm pilot and put it back in her purse. "They're just not worth it!"

Dylan looked at her feet with embarrassment and when she looked up she saw Kristen give her a look of sympathy.

**So did you guys like it???? Tell us in your reviews. Btw… we got permission to use the Daily Grind part from the owner.**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Cam's Basement

**Westchester, NY**

**August 13, 2008**

**10:32 PM**

The boys were sitting in Cam's basement having a sleepover. Everyone was there except Derrick. Cam started to worry about his best friend, and decided to text him.

**C: hey D, were r u??**

**D: hey C, on my way… decided to walk… **

Cam sighed. He was really worried about Derrick. Ever since Massie had caught him making out with Alicia, he had been really depressed. Even though it's been 3 years, Derrick could never get over the fact that Massie left; he's never been the same guy since. Massie was his life, and he was crushed when she dumped him without letting him explain. If only she knew the truth…**(which u guys don't know yet!)**

"Hey guys, I'm here…"Derrick stated in monotone. He looked messed up, his hair was majorly disheveled, and he was wearing a baggy white tee with ripped up boy shorts that looked like they had chewed up by a dog. The guys looked at each other frantically until Cam spoke up.

"D-man… what's up??? What happened to you? You look like you've eaten alive!!!" Cam said. Derrick just walked to the couch and sat down. There was silence.

"Come on! We're worried about you!" Added Josh taking a seat next to Derrick

"You know what…" derrick said. The boys automatically got it. One word: Massie.

"Come on D, get over her! It's been three years, man, THREE YEARS!!!" Cam said disguising his own sadness, which came from thinking about Claire, he piercing blue eyes, and a cute child like smile.

Derrick's eyes narrowed, "yea… well I don't see you getting over Claire! And Josh soooo wants Alicia! So you shouldn't be talking!" Cam and Josh just looked at each other. Kemp and Chris decided to stay out of this. There was silence in the entire basement, everyone was quiet, too scared to speak. The only sound that could be heard was the low rumbling sounds of the furnace.

Finally Josh stepped in. " Derrick, I agree, I'm into Alicia and haven't dated anyone after her and neither have you or Cam! We all need to get over them but we can't, we just can't. We know how it feel to lose someone you are completely in love with, we've all have lost someone." Josh said pointing to all the BB with a hint of empathy in his eyes.

Derrick knew they were correct but didn't want to admit it. He just rolled out his sleeping bag and went to sleep. They other guys, also upset followed and wished to get over their sadness'.

Sorry for another short chapter. This was just a filler to show the boys relationship with the girls. The next chapter will be The Daily Grind chapter.

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the clique books or characters.**

**By the way… we said the Daily Grind will be on the 11****th****, change that to 14****th**** please. **

The Daily Grind

August 14, 2008

Westchester, NY

9:26 AM

Massie and Claire were sitting backstage of the infamous talk show, The Daily Grind, getting their hair and make up done. They were both wearing Marc Jacobs baby doll dresses with matching Marc Jacobs flip-flops. Massie was wearing royal purple and Claire was wearing baby blue. Massie's hair was curled to perfection and Claire's was straightened and pulled into a side pony.

When Massie was done, she stood up and did a twirl.

"Rate me" Massie said.

"WHAT??? Mass, come on! That so seventh grade!" Claire responded with shock in her voice.

"Kuh-laire! Do I look like Duh-livia?"

Claire rolled her eyes and said, "No"

"Then why do you think I'm so out!" Massie retorted with a frown… "That's so not my best one!" Both of the girls laugh at that.

"Fine you're a 9.9" Claire said.

"What would make me a ten?" Massie asked

"Add a bit more blush to highlight you cheek bones and ummm…. sprinkle some sparkles on your eyelids." Massie did as she was told and said "Kay, Kuh-laire. Your turn."

With that, Claire stood up and did a twirl for Massie.

"Hmmmm…. your a 9.9, but if you add some lip gloss you're a definite 10"

" Kay. Thanks!" Claire chimed and sat back down.

All of a sudden Dylan Marvil walked backstage to see her ex- best friends. She hadn't seen them in person for three years and despite being within 30 feet of her, and she couldn't even say hi to her! She had to fight the urge to go up and hug them. She wanted to go up to them and tell them she missed them, and tell them to come back and be her best friends again. However, that was impossible because Massie would never forget what they did to her.

Massie saw Dylan staring at her so she grabbed Claire and walked way out of Dylan's sight to go find Merri-Lee Marvil.

The girls sauntered up to Merri-Lee and shrieked when they found her.

"Merri-Lee!!!" Merri-lee was always like a mother to them when Dylan was their bestie.

"Girls!" Merri-Lee shrieked back. "How are you? You girls have gotten so tall and so gorgeous. I haven't seen you personally in what? Three years? Come here and give me a hug!"

The girls did as they were told and began talking to Ms. Marvil.

"We're excellent! We're having a blast in Hollywood and our careers have really kicked off but of course, you already knew that!" the girls said.

"Of course I did and I'm glad you girls are having fun but we're gonna need you to stay backstage until we call you up in about 5, so go make yourselves comfortable back stage."

"Oh no problem. We just wanted to say hi." Claire said as she and Massie linked arms and stalked off.

The girls goofed around back stage until the producer mouthed, "we're on in 5… 4…3…2…1" And with that the camera showed an image of Merri- Lee sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning America!" She started. "Today our very special guests are 2 girls I've personally known since they were born. They've starred in plethora movies and are also nicknamed The Sweethearts Of Hollywood. Please give it up for Massie Block and Claire Lyons!!!"

As the girls confidently strutted on stage with their heads held up high and sweet smiles plastered onto their faces, the audience went wild. They were going so crazy that it actually made the girls and Merri-lee laugh.

"Okay, okay, please calm down." Merri-lee said while laughing. The audience slowly calmed down, and Merri-Lee started questioning the girls.

"WOW girls! You have a lot of fans out there. The crowd hasn't gone this wild for a long time." Merri-lee stated with a chuckle. " But anyway, are the rumors true that Claire is going out with the star actor of Twilight, Robert Pattinson. Is that true?"

The question made Claire blush while Massie giggled to herself.

"No, there is nothing going on between me and Robert. We are just good friends and he was trying to make Kristen Stewart jealous with me but it didn't work. That is just a rumor, Robert and I are just great friends, and, remain great friends." Claire said lying. The truth was that she broke up with him because he was cheating on her with Kristen Stewart but the public doesn't have to know that, do they?

"Oh, I see, I see. Well there is also a rumor that you girls are moving back to Westchester. Is that true too??" Merri-lee questioned.

"Yes Ms. Marvil, that rumor is, in fact, true. In fact, we just moved into town yesterday. We'll be taking a break from Hollywood just to catch up with our old friends and have some fun." Massie said with a smirk. "We'll be attending Westchester High for our junior year and will return back to Hollywood next summer."

Merri-lee continued to talk to the girls about how their life changed, what are their future goals were, etc. After a while, they saw the red light flash once, which said that they had exactly one minute left. She wrapped it up and the cameras went off.

"Thank you girls very much for coming to the show! Hopefully, I'll see more of you now that you live here." Merri-lee said before she walked away.

The girls went back stage and signed autographs, and talked with their fans that had backstage passes. An hour and a half later, they then left the set of The Daily Grind, heading for home.

**Hey guys there you have it. Chapter 3. **

**Xoxo**


	4. Plagiarism

Hey guys… we absolutely hate these and we're really sorry but we got a review saying this is like No Place Like Home and we don't see the resemblance at all… but if you guys think it's like No Place Like home, we'll gladly stop. We don't want any trouble so please tell you if you think its like No Place Like Home. If we remember correctly, there is no Daily grind in her story and it doesn't start out at the airport. We meant no plagiarism and don't think it resembles her story at all. Please tell us immediately what you guys think (if we should go on and it's nothing like her story, or if it is like her story and we should stop)

**Please tell us soon and we meant no harm.**

**Xoxo **


End file.
